Happily Ever After
by JavaPoodle
Summary: Enchanted. Nancy had gotten married last night to a man that she had only just met. Thinking about it, it was insane. Nancy and Edward drabbles about their life in Andalasia. Postmovie.
1. Happy

**A/N:** Yes, yes, I know I should be working on Painfully Ironic, but I'm in an Enchanted mood. Bear with me, folks. This will most likely be a series (or maybe it will just be this one) of fluffy post-movie drabbles about Nancy and Edward's life in Andalasia.

They'll probably all be about Nancy's thoughts as well. First Enchanted fic (if drabbles count as fics), hope it's not too horrible. **

* * *

**

_Happy_

As Nancy awoke, she felt soft warmth on her face. She opened her eyes to see the sun shining brightly through the window. Little cartoon blue birds flitted by, chirping and singing as little cartoon birds do.

Feeling too comfortable in the huge plush bed to get up, she rolled over to face her sleeping prince. His handsome cartoon face looked peaceful as he slept, and he wore a slight boyish grin. Nancy couldn't help but smile as she gazed at her new husband. _Husband_. She was married now, to a prince –no, king now- and she was the queen of Andalasia. Nancy had gotten married last night to a man that she met only the night before. Thinking about it, it was insane. Had someone told her four years ago that she wouldn't marry Robert, but a fairytale prince instead, and be the queen of a cartoon country, she would have immediately sent them to a mental institution. Nancy was _not_ the kind of girl who would marry a guy in (not even) two days! Yet, she did.

She should be freaking out, she thought. What if she found that she didn't love Edward? On top of getting married, she was a ruler of a whole new world she hardly knew anything about. Yet, Nancy wasn't freaking out, not in the least. She felt strangely calm about the whole ordeal. She felt content, peaceful, serene, and another feeling she couldn't quite name. Nothing felt out of the ordinary at all, in fact, everything felt extraordinarily _right._ Despite her spur-of-the-moment marriage, Edward was _right_, he was her true prince, and she did love him.

As her prince's eyes fluttered open and his lips kissed her good morning, she knew what she was feeling. She had never felt it to this extent with Robert, or anyone else for that matter, until Edward. For the first time in her life, Nancy was without a doubt, immensely and immeasurably, truly happy.

* * *

Tell me if you think it's awful or not, I love feedback. 


	2. Telling

**Disclaimer:** (Forgot a disclaimer in the first one) Yeah, I own Enchanted and Hilary Clinton will become the next U.S. president. (Hopefully you all can sense sarcasm...)

**A/N: **More drabble-y than the first one (_Happy_ was a pretty long drabble...). I think most of these will go in an order and if not I'll let you know. I want to thank everyone who reviewed; I love reading them. I was also wondering if anyone would like to beta these? You know, make sure everything sounds okay, make sure they're not awful. Just someone to look them over. Anyways...enjoy ze drabble!

_

* * *

_

_Telling_

_This is ridiculous_, Nancy thought as she paced back and forth in their bedroom. Why was she so nervous? She knew he'd be overjoyed when she told him, so why was she so worried?

_Because I've never had to tell anyone anything this important,_ she answered her own question.

"Something wrong, my love?" Her prince's voice brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality (if Andalasia was considered reality). Edward was leaning against the frame of the door with a concerned look upon his handsome face.

Nancy blushed a bit and then asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that soon you are going to wear a path into the floor," he replied with a slight smirk.

Her heart started beating a little faster knowing that this was it. She took Edward's hand and led him farther into their room. Nancy smiled, took a deep breathe, and unconsciously placed her free hand on her stomach as she said, "There's something I have to tell you."


	3. When it Comes to Fixing

**A/N: **So, to mix things up, this one's basically in Edward's POV! I don't really like this one nearly as much as the first two, but tell me what you guys think. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed!

And thanks to my awesome new beta,** godsdanceg**, for making it prettier and beta-ing!

* * *

When it Comes to Fixing

When it came to fixing, Edward could repair just about anything. After all, as the King of Andalasia, it was his job. He fixed quarrels between arguing neighbors, arguing villages, and any other disputes that came up. It was his job to make sure the entire land was well cared for. So, Edward was deeply troubled when he couldn't fix the one thing that meant the world to him.

"What's wrong, my love?" Edward gathered Nancy in his arms when he found her crying in their bedroom.

"I'm homesick. I didn't think I'd miss New York but…I left everyone! No one knows; they don't know!" She babbled through her tears.

"Shh," Edward soothed, "calm down. Who did you leave? Who doesn't know?" He turned his wife's face so she was looking at him, and he wiped the water off of her cheeks.

"My friends and my parents…Oh god my parents don't even know I'm married, let alone pregnant! What if they're really worried? I just disappeared…Oh what if they think I'm dead?" Nancy sobbed, "And I just _had_ to break my cell phone. I could have just put it back in my pocket to at least have some sort of contact to New York, but no. I had to throw it and break it into a bunch of pieces! I'm such an idiot!"

Edward hated how distraught his wife sounded, but he had no idea what to do.

"And we can't even go to visit because I'm not allowed to travel until the baby comes." Nancy sighed and gave her prince a weak smile, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so emotional and that all of this gets dumped on you. I know you really can't do anything about my homesickness."

Holding Nancy tight (as tight as one can hold a pregnant woman), Edward kissed her cheek and said, "I truly wish I could do something. I wish I could fix this." Edward thought it was odd; when it comes to fixing, he could repair just about anything, expect the things he wanted to fix most.

* * *

So? Not as good, right? 


	4. Cravings

**A/N: **So here's a bit of humor for you guys. I'm on spring break, so you might even see another of these soon ;) Thanks to **godsdanceg** for doing a lovely job beta-ing!

**Disclaimer:** Enchanted, Nancy, and Edward are not mine. I just like to borrow and play with them (anyone else think that sounds dirty? Heh...)

Cravings

"Eddie," Nancy said in that voice that meant she wanted something, "I'm having another craving…" She'd been having more and stranger cravings each day, but Edward really had been great about them; He would go to the kitchen and tell the royal cook exactly what Nancy wanted and how she wanted it each time she had a craving.

"What would you like, my sweet?" Edward asked as he stroked his wife's dark hair. They had been cuddling contently on their couch with a fire in the fireplace when Nancy's latest craving occurred.

"Pickles and icecream," Nancy said sheepishly. This was by far her

strangest craving yet.

Edward raised his eye brows at the odd choice of foods, but he said,

"Alright, my love. I shall inform the cook." Standing from the couch, he went off to do just that.

Nancy sighed and laughed a little at herself. When she had heard that women craved pickles and icecream when they were pregnant she never thought that it was true, who would want to eat something so odd? Yet, here she was waiting for her pickles and icecream. She smiled when Edward entered the room holding a bowl and spoon in his hands. Eagerly accepting her 'treat', Nancy dug in while Edward looked on with interest.

"How does it taste?" He asked.

"Interesting. Try some!" Nancy replied, holding out a spoonful for Edward. Cautiously, Edward allowed Nancy to feed him a spoonful of pickles and icecream.

For the first time in seven months, it wasn't Nancy in the toilet room throwing up.


	5. Important Thoughts

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile guys! My muse has been flighty lately. But hey if you guys have some interesting ideas, I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never were, probably never will be.**

**Special thanks to godsdanceg, my awesome beta!**

* * *

Important Thoughts

"I think it is important that everything in the nursery is in the correct place before the baby comes... And I think the crib needs to be moved a little to the right," Nancy said surveying the nursery as Edward moved the crib a little to the right.

"I think the light's better in the other corner; let's move the rocking chair there." Sighing, Edward moved the rocking chair.

"I think maybe the chair should be turned out a little more... And I-"

"Nancy!" Edward exclaimed commandingly though not harshly, "I think the nursery is fine-"

"Edward, I think-"

"How it is-" Edward continued, ignoring Nancy's interruption.

"Ed, I think it's-"

"Besides we can always re-arrange it a little after-"

"EDWARD!" Nancy all but screeched as she clutched her boulder of a stomach, "I think it's time."

* * *

**By the way, thanks to all of you guys who review! I really appreciate the feedback.**


	6. Life

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed because I wanted to get it up quickly for you guys, so all mistakes are my own. So pretty much I wanted to get this up for all my awesome readers who never give up on me despite how bad I am at updating. You guys rock!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

Life

He was kicked out of the room as soon as he said he was starting to feel dizzy. The lasting thing they needed was the King of Andalasia out cold on the floor while his beloved was giving birth.

_His beloved was giving birth._

Edward stopped his pacing outside the door and smiled to himself. He was going to be a father. That very thought made his smile grow into a full-fledged grin.

He felt his heart skip a beat when the door opened and the good enchantress that had come to bless the newborn came out holding a swaddled bundle.

The magical woman smiled up at Edward and said, "Come hold your baby girl."

Edward felt his heart swell with love as he cradled the little girl in his arms. He tenderly ran a finger down the baby's small cheek and looked at her in wonder. She was so tiny and her eyes weren't even open yet, but at that moment Edward knew that he was holding his whole life in his hands.

* * *

So I'm betting the more you bug me, the faster I'll update ;)

Oh and I'll take name suggestions too!


End file.
